Myth
by Demi-Leigh
Summary: In a place where the supernatural co-exist with humans there are those who control them, when Bella Swan bumps into her new neighbor, she has no idea what is in store for her.OOC/AU
1. Preface

Preface

Out of all the circumstances that I faced to have jeopardised my life, love, was the one that would end up succeeding. Despair overwhelmed me as I realised every heartbeat and every breath could be my last. As I heard slow footsteps approaching towards me, I lay there unable to move or do anything, in other words I was completely and utterly useless.

What had I done?


	2. Chapter 1

BPOV

I fired some more balls of fire in the direction I believed them to be in and was pleased to hear an unearthly grunt as one found its mark. I would have continued if it weren't for the thing that was attached to my upper arm.

I couldn't believe it, I had been shot by a Nocturnals dart, as I ripped it out I could feel the venom passing through my system. As I stood from my squatted position I tried to reignite but all that came out was a flame that belonged on top of a small match. Even as I glared at it willing it to grow it eventually faded and went out completely.

Where was the back-up that I had called ten minutes ago?

Right now if I had any chance of surviving this mission I would need to think quickly. _Think Bella, think,_ instincts kicked in and I scanned the area for any possible weapons and was pleased to see a handgun a few metres away. As I dove behind the large storage container near me I scooped the gun up and landed as gracefully as I could on my feet, I could feel several darts whiz past me just missing my shoulder and leg. I knew that if anymore made contact I would be under for weeks not just days and could possibly die from an excessive amount of poison.

I took a moment to catch my bearings again as my head was now spinning, I would probably last a few more minutes before I would go into the coma-like state. As I twisted round to fire a few rounds and maybe get lucky I found that my feet felt like they had lead in them and I saw spots of black surround my vision.

As the ground came up to meet me I heard a distant screech of tires and as I was overwhelmed by black I thought one last thought.

Back-up had arrived.

EPOV

I stood at the window, watching the humans below me go by in their black and grey suits. They were such a weak and pitiful species that I couldn't remember ever actually being one, all their lives were mapped out in a constant routine; sleep, eat, work, sleep, eat, work over and over again, never ending.

Tiring of observing the humans I focused on my reflection in the tinted glass window, I wasn't what people called bad looking. I was tall and quite well built from my many years of fighting and training, my skin was thankfully a nice bronze-white colour and not pure white like some of my unadventurous companions in my building. I had brown hair that when you looked at it in a certain angle it looked bronze, it was, unfortunately, naturally messy as I had once tried to brush it without any success. My face was very well proportioned and I had a very pronounced jaw line.

Finally I reached my eyes, they had a hardened expression to them, like someone who had gone through hell but was spat out, someone who learnt to trust no-one the hard way. They were not just a normal green but a piercing emerald green that with one look could inflict any emotion into another. None of the creatures I had ever worked with ever made eye contact with me for fear of what they would see there, I trusted no one and I accepted no mercy and in return gave none either.

While I was in my thoughts I noticed that my business partners, if you wish to call them that had begun to argue at the table behind me as I once again took my seat at the end of the long oval business desk. I was second in charge here and I had to endure this for several hours sometimes, today however, I was slightly interested at what had been said.

Today we had gotten word that there was a sighting of some BUC agents and they had succeeded in capturing the Nocturnals and were being isolated. I felt the sides of my mouth curve into a small smile as I knew that we were responsible for their release in the first place. The rest of the message stated that at least two had been killed and a few had been injured and were now in recovery, this was good we had caused a loss in their department and now we had proof that there was a home base near ours, just waiting to be found. I was brought back out of my thoughts as a ginger-haired man rose to his feet so fast that his chair fell backwards with a crash, his face held a deep scowl as he faced the man across from him.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I REFUSE TO HEAR YOU PASS THE BLAME! It was no one's fault other than your own you b-"

"Excuse me! But it is your fault as…" I ignored their pointless bickering and sighed trying to calm myself.

I sighed again, beginning to grow frustrated at the arguing. Can't they figure out anything on their own without fighting? Obviously not, it was time to regain order. I rose to my feet and said

"Enough! Gentlemen please take a seat." They were far from gentleman but at least I could show a bit of politeness even though they didn't deserve it.

As every eye turned to me I continued, "If you cannot reach an agreement then this meeting is at an end. Therefore there shall be another meeting here tomorrow at 9:00 sharp to discuss what ideas you may… or may _not_ have come up with. Dismissed!"

One man was brave enough to whisper a 'good evening Edward' on his way out but the rest having been probably severely intimidated had left as soon as they could. I got up and left the room locking it behind me as I collected my gun from the basket near the door. I laughed in my head at the thought of what would of happened if they had their guns in there with them.

Oh boy! Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

BPOV

As my eyes fluttered open, I was vaguely aware that I was not outside and on the ground anymore and that I was now in the BUC's hospital wing. I had been here many times before so I wasn't too startled to find myself in a hospital gown and not the black attire I usually sported.

As I looked around the room I saw most of the other agents that had come with me also dressed in hospital gowns but all still knocked out by venom or medication. Realisation hit me as I continued to look around the room, our mission had been a disaster, we were sent to collect Nocturnals that had escaped from a nearby facility.

The only thing that we weren't briefed on was that there was more than we thought.

Nocturnals are always hard to catch even when it was just one , so when we found roughly six or seven of them we knew we were in trouble and that's why I had called for back-up while my phone was still in one piece.

I was in charge of this mission and now there might even be some agents that were dead because of me, I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks and the feeling of guilt in the pit of my stomach. I whimpered as a wave of pain swept through me and I felt whatever energy I had start to fade, I wouldn't be able to get a proper flame for maybe a couple more days.

I hated Nocturnal darts, when they got attached to something it released venom into the blood stream, the longer it stayed attached the more serious the injury would be. In my case I had taken it out about ten or fifteen minutes after it had attached itself to me.

As I was still a bit drowsy I hadn't noticed the sound of footsteps until now, it was probably a doctor coming to do a check-up or something. I was startled as the doors burst open and a blurred figure jumped at me from across the room. Alice landed on top of me and engulfed me in a bear hug

"Can't – breath – please – loosen – hold." I gasped out

"Ooh, sorry" she replied in an almost childlike voice. As she climbed down of my bed while still holding my hand I noticed that, Jasper, my other best friend, had made his way over to the other side of my bed giving me a warm smile.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"I've felt better; it feels like I got hit by a bus or something"

"I think it's the 'or something'" he gave a snort while trying to keep in his laughter; I gave him a sarcastic smile and then turned my attention towards Alice.

"Did you know that you have been unconscious for about three days and that all that time we have been worrying thinking that maybe you weren't going to wake up again or if you did if there was going to be any serious damage or something because we didn't know what happened we saw you collapse and we didn't see a dart and we thou-." I put a hand to Alice's' mouth, stopping her mid-sentence. I was pretty sure that she had not breathed once throughout that whole speech.

"Calm down and relax, everything is fine now. If I hadn't taken the dart out, I would have been out for another couple of days. Anyway, I really hate the feel of those things, they're so gross and slimy I almost didn't want to have to touch it." I cringed as the feeling of that thing pulsating on my arm came back into my memory. Next to me I heard another snort from Jasper and a word that I thought was 'wuss' muttered under his breathe. I turned to glare at him but winced again when another wave of pain went through me; Jasper noticed and made his way to the other side of the bed. Linking arms with Alice he slowly dragged her away, after saying goodbye to them I was left alone to my thoughts.

As I stared at the boring white ceiling I drifted off to sleep. And a memory started to play behind my eyelids.

_It was a dark room and there in the corner sat a small child of no older than six or seven years of age with mahogany brown hair, she had soot and dirt on her face, there were streaks down her cheeks where her tears had passed from her big brown eyes. Around her the house burned to the ground and she knew that she had no chance of getting out, that was until she saw a young man coming towards her out of the fire. She started chocking as the smoke had finally reached her and her sobs grew louder, she wondered if the man could see her and that question was answered as she was lifted into the strong arms and moments later broke through into the fresh air outside. Still gasping and choking she clung to the young man's shirt as he gently stroked her hair trying to calm her down._

"_What is your name dear child?"_

_Through her chokes and sobs she muttered "B-bella."_

"_What a lovely name" the man replied, he took a moment before continuing_

"_My name is Carlisle. If I ask what happened, would you tell me?"_

_She nodded her head but stopped as it made her feel dizzy, out of nowhere he brought a bottle of water to her lips and she gulped greedily at it until most of the burning in her throat had gone, she could still taste the smoke in her mouth but she replied anyway._

"_I really d-don't know what ha-happened, I was in my room a-and I clicked my f-f-fingers like this" she was about to show him but he put a smooth hand on hers and smiled warmly at her. _

"_We don't want a repeat do we?" she shook her head and he asked her to continue and so she did. _

"_There was a big boom and then there was f-fire everywhere I tried to get out but I c-couldn't, I could h-h-hear screams so I put my hands on my ears and I kn-n-new that was mummy and daddy." As she finished she started crying again as realisation hit her._

_Her parents were dead and it was her fault, she had started the fire. As her sobs grew into hysterics she could feel her strength deteriorating and she let the darkness overtake her as she fell into unconsciousness. _

_The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance and Carlisle knew what he had to do so at a steady pace he made his way back to the Bureau where he would be able to help this gifted child. He knew that she was a pyrokenetic and something about her strong spirit told him that she would be great someday._

As he left the burning building behind him the image dissolved and turned into a different one as more pain coursed through my veins.

_It had been twenty years since the fire and now an older, beautiful Bella sat in an armchair in a room with wood-panelling and a musky aroma surrounded her making her drowsy. She was about to fall asleep when a young man walked into the room, he had short fairly blonde hair and white skin that was so smooth it looked like porcelain. His eyes were a vibrant blue and held such depth that anyone would surely get lost in them, he was also well built but not over the top. _

_As he sat across from Bella he spoke with amusement in his voice "I see you're bored already then." He chuckled as Bella looked at the ground feeling guilty and embarrassed, a blush staining her cheeks. There sat Carlisle Cullen and he looked exactly the same even though so many years had passed._

"_I have called you here today as I feel you are old enough to be invited now. I was wondering if you would like to join the Bureau of Unnatural Creatures as your powers would be gratefully accepted."_

_As he said this she was reminded of how after the fire she had been in bed for several weeks and then when she had recovered Carlisle had had her placed into a private school. It was opened especially for 'gifted' children like her so that the children could learn how to use and control their powers with others like them. _

_Carlisle quickly justified his answer as he mistook her silence as a bad thing, "We have many new people coming in everyday so you wouldn't be alone and you would be paid a lot and we provide homes for all our employees. We also have facilities where we do training sessions and I assure you that you would fit in right away." _

_With questioning eyes he looked towards Bella awaiting her answer. As she looked at him a wide grin spread across her face illuminating it and making her glow, she was so happy at that moment because she would love nothing more than to be in business with the man who had saved her life and looked after her._

_In a strong clear voice she said "Yes. I would love to join the Bureau and I wouldn't want anything but that."_

_Carlisle grinned back at her which made him look younger than ever, but his grin faltered when he remembered what would come next. Slowly he bowed his head and when he lifted it he asked her_

"_There is one thing that must happen before you join us though. You must get a shot that makes you immortal which means that you will stay at this age forever, you can still get injured but you heal quickly. And also you can still die but it would take a lot to do it."_

_He stopped and studied her face and when he noticed that nothing had changed and that she was still grinning he got up and held out his arm for her and led her through a different door that was off to the side. He took her through the doors and only then did she realise by 'shot' he meant needle. Her grip tightened on his arm and he noticed how nervous she had become._

"_Are you alright? Are you sure you want to do this?" he questioned._

"_Yes, I'm certain, I just don't like needles." She gave a small smile and Carlisle chuckled._

"_You have nothing to worry about it doesn't hurt at all and it only lasts a second. It's just a little prick and then it's over."_

_She still didn't like to think about the needle but she did calm a little bit more, she took her seat across from a lady with a round face and warm… purple? She had curious looking wide purple eyes and a lovely smile, she started talking and it felt like the lady had known Bella her entire life, she sounded so motherly that Bella couldn't help but smile back at her._

"_Hello dear, my name is Sophie and I'm the nurse here at the Bureau so whenever you're hurt or injured I can help you. Now this will only hurt for a second and then you will feel a slight tingle, this is completely normal so don't be worried." The young girl nodded to let Sophie know to continue so she started getting the needle and Bella's arm ready. While doing this Sophie started chatting to the girl, asking what her name was and other stuff that Bella didn't realise the nurse had just pricked her. As she looked down she noticed a drop of blood oozing out and went to wipe it but before she could Sophie placed her pointer finger on the spot and it glowed purple for a split second before it completely vanished. When the nurse removed her finger there was no hole and no blood, looking up Sophie noticed the look on the young girls face and giggled._

"_Why do you think I am the nurse, what use would it be if I wasn't able to heal when I needed to."_

_Still surprised Bella got up, said a quick thank you and a goodbye and walked out the door she had come through and found herself facing Carlisle. He was very pleased and only now did she feel the tingling sensation that Sophie had explained running through her._

_How Bella felt at that moment she didn't know but she knew she was so excited, as she was now part of the Bureau and as she walked out the front doors of the building she knew there was no return now._


End file.
